The Ghost of Time
by Clandestroe Nerd
Summary: One mystery. Two timelines. A cryptic note leads 3 friends to 1944 in search of their missing friend who disappeared two years ago. Who is the soldier named Rene Jones and his connection to Misty? How will they get back home? Includes humor and romance.


**Disclaimer: The men portrayed are based on the actors who played the real men of Easy Company. No offense taken. I do not own the actors in BOB, but I do own Misty, Rishy, Jenny and Kaitlyn and their alter egos. Forgive me if it is slow at first, it will get better with the next chapter. :)**

Prologue

_Fate. Mysterious to mankind even in ancient days. To know one's possible future, oracles and fortune tellers were used. That is what my friends and I did when we visited New Orleans what _

_seemed many years ago. All three of my friends' fortunes were the same. They would have a happy life further down the road except they will experience pain, darkness, and death. When the time_

_for a hero is needed, they would know who to call. My fortune is ghastly, one that I would not repeat to my friends. It was this: My past is my present and my present my past. Life would be a _

_living hell but I would get though with my band of brother's beside me. I would find pain and darkness all around but my savior would keep me in the light 'till everything was over. The only thing _

_he or any of the other's couldn't do was save me from the one thing we all feared. It was something that rested in the hands of Fate alone._

AHHHHHHHHHH!

I woke up gasping for breath while trying to stop another scream from bubbling up from my lungs. Looking around wildly, I saw that I was in the guest room at my friend's house.

Flickering wisps of images slowly dissipated from my mind as I got up and dressed. Heading down the beautiful long and antique hallways, I made my way to the cherry wooden staircase.

Looking around at my friend's fine taste, I slowly went down to turn towards the kitchen. Expecting to find it bustling I yelled my hellos to the staff before heading inside. Silence greeted

me. Confused, I slowly walked in a circle calling out. "Mary? Clive? Anyone?" Thinking at where everyone should be, I suddenly realized it was quiet. Too quiet. Gasping in panic, I ran up

stairs to the room down from mine. I flung the door open and the room was empty. "Rene?" I croaked before making a slow march towards the crib. Peering inside the white, lace covered

structure; I saw that it was empty. Stifling a sob, I told myself that the nanny just went out for an early morning walk. Trudging back downstairs for the third time that morning, I went and

made myself a well deserved breakfast to soothe my frayed nerves.

A Week Later…

My eyes flickered closed against my will as I sat in front of the roaring fireplace. In front of me was the daily newspaper that kept on coming even after everyone left. Since that day, I

searched for my baby, but to no avail. I even placed an ad to locate Rene' and for hired help. So far there was no response. The doorbell rang. Well speak of the devil. I slowly got up and

shuffled down the hall to the foyer and answered the door. Standing on the stoop was an elderly couple, a man and woman dressed in servant clothes. "Are you the missus who place

the ad for hired help?" the older woman asked in a kindly manner. "What? Oh yes, I did. I am Misty Jones and please forgive me if I seem not to pay attention. My mind is wandering on

trying to find my baby." I replied. "Your baby is missing ma'am?" "Yes, I have a strong suspicion that my friend's servants, I'm only a guest here, took my baby from me a week ago and left

as well. That is why I placed the as in the newspaper." I said softly. "You poor thing! I am Robert Feldman and this is my wife Liza." the old man said quite suddenly. "It's nice to meet you

both. Why don't you come inside and I'll show you around?" I said before ushering inside the warmth of the house and showed them around.

****

Time slowly went on. The hire help pulled their weight with cleaning the mansion, usually with the extra hands of Misty. That afternoon, they finished early with the work and had an

early luncheon. At the table, there was an extra place set for a young girl, around the tender age of nine years, whose name was Evangeline Annette Marie Roe-Scott. She affectionately

calls Misty her grand-mère. When Misty hears this, she usually just smiles and murmurs a sweet comment to the girl. Only the others would see the quick flash of pain in her eyes before

it disappears as quickly as it comes. All of a sudden a loud crash is heard from overhead. This causes everyone to jump up in fright, Misty more than the others, along with a string of

profanities. Looking at Liza, Misty asked, "Where the hell was that?" "I do believe that was up in the attic ma'am." Liza replied grimly. "The att… shi- it's them isn't it?" Misty slowly

questioned. "I do believe it is. I'm surprised I haven't heard them until this instant." Liza said. "Gezzus." Misty mutters.

**…**

A car pulls up to a beautiful mansion nestled in the English side about twenty miles away from Aldbourne. English ivy hung from the 17th century style windows facing the courtyard,

a stark contrast to the gray of the granite walls. Three people emerge from the taxi and gather their luggage while they pay for the fair. Looking up upon the massive structure, they all

couldn't help stop a small shiver from running up their spine. The last time they saw this place was a year ago, which to them seemed like another lifetime. Knocking on the giant door,

they waited until it opened to revel a middle aged woman with dark auburn hair and brown eyes. "Hallo. My name is Eugenie Scott-Devereaux. Y'all must be Rishy, Jenny, and Kaitlyn."

Eugenie said with a slight French accent. The girls nodded in response, trying to figure out why their host looked faintly familiar to them. "Come on in, we don't want you wanting to catch

something now do we?" Eugenie chuckled before leading them inside. Just inside the foyer, the girl's saw a massive painting of a beautiful woman above the fireplace. The woman had

reddish brown hair, cut short in a wave. Her skin was slightly tanned; her face was smooth except for a fait scar marring her left cheek. Her eyes were dark and foreboding, as if she seen

many terrible things for one so young. She wore an emerald green evening dress, trimmed lightly with sequence. And in her arms was a little white bundle, a baby sporting a dark patch of

hair. "Who is that?" Grandpère asked. "That is my great- Grandmère and Grandpère. It was painted a couple of weeks after my grandfather, as you Americans say, was born. "Eugenie

replied with a faint smile. "Ah. What are their names?" Jenny then asked. "Her name is Misty and his is Rene." Eugenie replied. A loud gasp was emanated from all three girls. "Wha.. How?

Is she here right now?" Kate asked in complete surprise. "Yeah, she is. I'll take you to her all in good time, "Eugenie replied mysteriously before changing the subject,"We have some of

her things up in the attic, if you're interested.". All the girl's eyes lit up and were led to up to the attic. "All of her stuff is in those boxes over in dat corner." Eugenie said. "Call if you need

anything." All the girls expressed their thanks and went to the stacked boxes. "Come on, help me here." Kate said while trying to pull down a tall box from the top of one of the piles. "Ok

just hold up." Rishy and Jenny said before the box started to teeter. All of a sudden the box fell from Kate's hands and crashed onto the floor with a loud crash followed by a cloud of dust.

"Oops." Kaitlyn said. "Good job Kaitlyn." Jenny sarcastically replied before prying open the box. After the dust settled down, they all looked inside. The first thing they saw was a WWII

uniform with a Red Cross bandage. Next they found a picture of four soldiers standing next to each other with smiles on their faces. "Hey, look at this. It's Misty's diary." Kaitlyn said while

pulling it out. They all gathered around as she opened it to the first page. "Look at the date. June 2, 1942." Rishy and Jenny whispered in awe.


End file.
